


Jake-Alope

by TickingClockwork



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Get ready for Jake-Alope to take over the Danbrey tag, Jake-alope, THIS IS FOR YOU DISCORD!!!, Taz wlw, danbrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickingClockwork/pseuds/TickingClockwork
Summary: Dani wants to have something in common with Aubrey, and jake decides to help.





	Jake-Alope

Dani always got real giddy whenever Jake took of his disguise.

She bounced on her heals while Jake pulled off the backwards cap and he slowly morphed into his true form.

His eyes became big and black

His ears stretched and flopped down to his sides

His arms turned into fuzzy little feet

And large horns shot out of his head

Dani smiled wide as a tiny Jackalope stood in front of her.

 

Jake didn’t usually come out of his human form. He felt safer with his large body. But this was a special case.

 

Aubrey loved rabbits. Dani knew that. Everyone knew that. The other day Aubrey had offhandedly said “I would love to date someone who loves bunnies as much as I do” and that had stuck with Dani all day.

The plan was simple. Dani just had to take her “new rabbit” for a walk, and “accidentally” run into Aubrey while she was walking Dr. Harris Bonkers PHD.

Dani put the small, bright pink harness over Jake (the harness that he picked out) and walked out into the woods.

 

______________________

 

Aubrey was walking Dr. Harris Bonkers PHD when she ran into Dani.

As always, she was very happy to see her. But Aubrey was having a bit of a hard time focusing on that, because Dani wasn’t alone.

At her side, was a bunny with antelope horns sticking out of its head

“Oh my gosh! Is that a Jackalope???” Aubrey squealed. Bending down to look at it.

“It sure is. Isn’t he cute?” 

“He is! He’s so small!!! Can I pet him?”

“Of course you can. Right buddy?” Dani looked down at Jake and Jake nodded his small head.

“Oh my god he can understand you? Gasp!” Aubrey said the word gasp out loud “is he magic?” 

Dani looked down a Jake “yeah. I guess you could say that” Aubrey laughed and rubbed Jake’s tiny head 

“What’s his name?”

“His name?” Dani stuttered “his name is... uh...”

“Jack.”

“Jack? Oh! Like Jack-a-lope. That’s cute!” Jake looked up at dani and winked.

 

Maybe this plan was going to work after all

 

~to be continued~


End file.
